


Surprises

by xLovelyPoisonx



Series: Girls Love Girls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyPoisonx/pseuds/xLovelyPoisonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes as no surprise to Kenma that she's hopelessly in love with Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

It's no surprise to Kenma that Kuroo is popular. She's tall, especially for a girl, which offers her a physical advantage in volleyball. But more importantly than that, she's a good leader. She takes everyone's comfort into consideration when planning out practice. No one is ever left behind. Kuroo knows how to draw the best out of everyone on the team, how to utilize every strength, and counter every weakness. She's truly a great leader.

It's no surprise to Kenma that Kuroo receives love letters that she proceeds to ignore. She never does go about reading them. Kenma knows because she's watched her drop letter after letter into the trash bin in one corner of her room. They lay there for a while, an ever growing pile of words lovingly crafted in the hopes of drawing Kuroo's attention, and gaining her heart. They don't stand a chance.

It's no surprise to Kenma that Kuroo gets invitations from other students- guys and girls alike- to go out. Girls flock to the captain in groups, flitting about her like overeager, and oversized mosquitos seeking to leech whatever they can out of the confident girl. They were looking to gain popularity through association. They were looking to gain bragging rights. They didn't truly care for Kuroo, didn't truly know her, nor did they have any interest in learning. It's sad.

What does come as a surprise to Kenma is that Kuroo shows interest in her, of all people. Why choose a girl that valued video games over human interaction? Why choose a girl that showed so little expression? Why choose a girl that failed to draw attention because she was dull, listless, and all around boring? It's confusing.

Kuroo is full of surprises. She surprises Kenma one day by curling an arm about the gamer's shoulders, yanking her close 'til she's fitted snugly against her side, and looks down at her with an unusually stern expression. Her eyes are soft, despite the firm set of her lips, and the creases between her furrowed brows. She's trying to convey a message to Kenma without using words. Kenma doesn't get it.

They don't talk about it.

Kuroo really is full of surprises. The next time she surprises Kenma, she does so with more physical contact. It's not a concept completely lost to Kenma, but it's certainly not a common phenomenon in her life. The type of contact she chose to use was certainly foreign to Kenma, however. A kiss. Her first kiss, as a matter of fact.   
It catches Kenma off guard, which is clearly reflected in her wide gold eyes, and flushed cheeks. She drops her game, effectively losing any and all progress, and at the same time gaining a dreaded 'Game Over.' But she has no time to think about that because _Kuroo's kissing her._

As suddenly as it starts, it's over. Kuroo's pulling away, putting distance between them, though her hands still rest on Kenma's shoulders- and how long have they been there? She just barely moves back. They're still close enough for their noses to touch, their breaths to mingle, and they've maintained eye contact this whole time. Kenma isn't sure she's blinked once since the kiss was initiated.

Kuroo looks at her- or maybe she's looking into her? It feels that way- and Kenma feels her breath hitch. A hand leaves one of Kenma's shoulders and it feels cold, but she has no time to voice a complaint that she had no intention of voicing in the first place, because that same hand is now cupping her chin, and tipping her head back just so. There's a thumb brushing over her lower lip, and it quivers ever so slightly under the feather-light pressure. Kuroo's grinning as she leans forward again, and that grin is all Kenma can see, that and those eyes that glitter with a feline amusement. In that moment, she knows she's been defeated. It's an odd feeling; she's not used to losing. As their lips touch, and Kenma's eyes flutter shut, the final thing she sees before they close entirely is not the usual arrogance that comes from victory, but...A gentleness that momentarily startles her. She smiles faintly against Kuroo's lips.

Kuroo is full of surprises. But Kenma finds that she doesn't exactly _dislike_ the surprises she has to offer.

And it comes as no surprise to Kenma that she's fallen hopelessly for Kuroo.

 


End file.
